


Making A Home

by orphan_account



Series: The Adventures of Living Together [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adorkable, Cuddling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Live Show: Condos, fluffy blankets, new apartments, science pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos are finally moving into their new apartment together. All is great...except Cecil's taste in furniture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two...

_“…And so I resisted. I fought off the vision of the shrouded figures and the dark planet and all that was perfect and I held close to imperfection, to my imperfection and to my imperfect Carlos. And I took him, and I carried him out of the cube. And we came up, heaving, into this world that will disappoint us. Finally, free. And he said … ‘I just thought that maybe it was…it was time for us, maybe, to make a home. Together.’”_ – Welcome to Night Vale, _Condos_

~~o~~ 

After months of searching, going to open houses, and trying to compromise to find something that fit both of their needs, Cecil Palmer and his boyfriend Carlos the Scientist finally found an amazing two floor apartment for them to share. On the first floor, there was a large living room, a kitchen with their small table and four chairs for eating and had a small hallway that leads to the front door, a bathroom, and an office which Cecil used to plan out his show. The second floor hosted their bedroom with an attached bathroom, a guest bedroom, and a small room that Carlos was going to turn into a home lab so he could do dire science while away from the lab. The whole thing was unfurnished except the kitchen so they could both go and pick out furniture they both liked. 

They decided to use Cecil’s bedframe and king sized mattress for their bedroom, since Carlos’s was only a queen, and took the dressers from Carlos’s old apartment above the lab. The things from Cecil’s old home office were to be moved into the new one, the table and chairs in the kitchen were already bought and ready to move into the apartment. None of the moving was to be done until later that day when they had bought everything for the living room since they were completely redecorating that. They were currently out looking for furniture and the like for the living room. 

“What about this one Cecil?” Carlos asked pointing to a black couch. “It looks nice.”

Cecil just laughed, looped his arm around Carlos’s, laced their fingers together, and said, “Carlos darling you’ve said that about every couch we’ve seen. Do you even want to be here?”

“Of course I want to be here helping you shop!” Carlos said unconvincingly.

“Admit it,” Cecil said using the hand that wasn’t holding Carlos’s hand to poke his plaid covered shoulder, “you’re only here to make sure that I don’t buy some ridiculous looking couch that looks nothing like the green chair we bought aren’t you?”

Carlos sighed, “Maybe,” he admitted, realizing he was defeated. Cecil laughed at him, “I don’t blame you, but I promise I won’t buy any neon -” he stopped short when he laid his eyes on a bright purple couch that looked about the right size for the wall on the side of the staircase in the living room. “Oh please Carlos, please, please, please, please can we get this one? It’s perfect!” he placed his chin on Carlos’s shoulder. 

_I don’t think that the couch will look good with the large dark green chair we already got,_ Carlos thought. _I’ll just say no. As long as he doesn’t bring out the puppy eyes or pouty lip, I’ll be fine._

Cecil looked up at Carlos, with none other than the puppy eyes and pouty lip. 

_The eyes **and** the lip? I’m screwed. I guess we’re getting the purple couch,_ Carlos thought chuckling. 

“Sure thing sweetie,” Carlos said smiling and kissing the tip of Cecil’s nose. He completely beamed and released Carlos running over to the sales associate telling her they would like to purchase the couch. In addition they bought a black coffee table, matching tables for the ends of the couch, silver steel lamps with white lamp shades, and a table with shelves under the top of it for the small flat screen television that Carlos previously had in his apartment. 

Cecil had sold his apartment last week and had been living at Carlos’s. They had all of the things they had saved from Cecil’s apartment along with the forest green arm chair and the boxes of thing Carlos would need in the living room his apartment since the previous day. They returned after ordering the couch and having it delivered to Carlos’s apartment where the moving van was waiting. Carlos’s lab assistant and close friend Rochelle, along with Dana, had agreed to help them move the boxes and furniture from Carlos’s apartment to the van and then into the new apartment. This was all completed in about an hour. After the moving van had arrived at the new apartment, still loaded, Cecil announced that there was something he needed to go out and buy, receiving a sly smile and wink from Dana to which he blushed furiously and muttered, “Not _that_ kind of something.”

Carlos, Dana, and Rochelle moved all the boxes and furniture inside and Carlos said he and Cecil would unpack everything so the two returned to their individual homes. 

Cecil arrived back home with a large bag. “I could tell you didn’t really like the purple couch, no don’t deny it, and as a thank you for letting me buy it, I went out and bought you some presents. I thought we could use them to add a touch of ‘you’ to the living room,” he said putting air quotes around the word “you”. “First, is something science-y.” Cecil pulled out a large blue pillow with the periodic table of elements printed on it.

Carlos gasped, “I love it Cecil! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” He threw his arms around Cecil’s neck, which was a little odd for him since he was taller, he kissed him fiercely. 

When he pulled back, Cecil laughed, “Calm down there mister,” he said winking at Carlos who laughed at him. “Anyway, the second gift is…” Cecil pulled a very fuzzy looking blanket that was the same blue as the pillow. 

Carlos grabbed it from him and hugged it to his chest. “It’s so fluffy thank you!” he went for a tight hug instead of a kiss this time. 

“You’re welcome. Why are you so excited?”

“Because these are from you so they’re very special,” Carlos said kissing Cecil’s check. 

“Aw,” Cecil said, “You’re so cheesy.” He tapped Carlos’s nose with each word. “We’ve got unpacking to do come on and help since you didn’t bring anything in. they decided to start with the bedroom, set up the bed and put on Cecil’s purple and green bed spread. About an hour later, the room was complete, 

“Let’s just set up the living room and we can unpack all of our clothes and the other boxes tomorrow okay?” Carlos said and Cecil nodded. 

The couch and chair were already in the right spots, Rochelle and Dana had helped with that, so all they had to do was put the coffee table in front of the couch, the end tables in the correct places, one on the left of the couch and one in between the chair and wall, and put the television and the stand in the correct positions. Another hour later that was complete and Carlos and Cecil were cuddling in the rather large reclining armchair. Cecil was sitting with his back against Carlos’s chest and with Carlos’s legs on either side of him. The science pillow, as they started referring to it as, was behind Carlos’s back and head and the blanket was draped over the back of the chair. They were watching a documentary about pandas when Carlos heard faint snoring coming from Cecil. He chuckled at his adorable boyfriend and slid the purple glasses from his nose, took off his own, and turned off the TV. He pulled the furry blanket from behind his head and placed it over the two of them. Carlos eventually fell asleep for the very first time in their new apartment to the feeling of his boyfriend breathing rhythmically against him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr: tardis-atbakerstreet
> 
> Or you can follow my writing blog on tumblr if you wish: floatingfelines-writes
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated!


End file.
